


Lazy Mornings

by beautifulgalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Made For Each Other, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulgalaxy/pseuds/beautifulgalaxy
Summary: You live for mornings like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first reader insert ever, would love feedback!!!

Noises filtered in from the hallway, as you two were pulled in and out of sleep. Neither of you knew what time it was, and you two did not really care. It was rare to get mornings like these, actually waking up with him. Normally he would get up about 20 minutes earlier and get ready, then bring you breakfast. Or he would be off training with the crew. 

You loved days like this, it almost seemed like the events of the past month or two never really happened. You two were back on earth, in your apartment. The days when the alarm would be going off and you would just keep hitting snooze. It was so peaceful. You both lived for days like these.

Lance and Keith are arguing in the hall. You both barely notice,you can only tell because the unintelligible noise is getting slightly louder. It dies down a few minutes later, they must have walked away. 

Shiro rolls onto his side, pulls you closer, and kisses your forehead.

“I love you” you both smile

“i love you too”

you stay like this, how many hours have past? or has it only been minutes? Eventually Allura or Coran will come and get you two. Maybe Keith this time, once it was Pidge. That will be then, and this is now, and for now, you two just wait, enjoying one another. You are content with one another. You love each other.


End file.
